


Happy Birthday Noct

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Noctis, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: 'Happy birthday buddy, you seriously thought we would forget' A birthday fic for our sleepy, fishing loving, vegetable hating, king. Happy birthday Noct.





	Happy Birthday Noct

At this early morning hour the sun has yet to rise, leaving the sky a mix of dark blue and purple as thin gray clouds hung lazily in the sky. The darkness once filled with the sound of daemons now filled the chirps of crickets, gentle whistle of the wind which washes over the trees and grass, and the occasional passing of cars. For people had now began to feel safer on the roads for the once common threat of being ambushed by daemons was no more.

In a dark room on a nightstand a small radio alarm clock flicks to five, doing so turns on the radio with a sharp buzzing before switching to a radio personality. Their voice ringing loudly "Goood morning Leide! And Good morning to all of Eos, it's me your favorite host who does the most, Coeurl Cool." the rather obnoxious voice drones on as the owner of the clock stirs under the blanket. A arm snakes out from under the bluish gray blanket cloaked gray in the darkness as the hand fumbles and sloppily swats at the air and stand missing the clock three times before hitting the snooze button and finally successfully turning off the radio. The limb that rested there marked with an identifiable tattoo, one that the owner had kept hidden a good majority of their life, now flashing almost proudly out in the open.

The hidden figure drags himself out from underneath the blankets and sits up rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a yawn. Reaching over for the lamp on the nightstand, the shadowy figure turns on the lamp revealing them to be none other than Prompto Argentum, a formal Kingsglaive, and friend of king Noctis.

Prompto stretches popping his back in the process, he stays put where he is for a moment longer before pushing himself to his feet. Yawning Prompto makes his way to the bathroom where he begins his day.

 

Dressing in the Crownsguard uniform he returns to the bathroom where puts in his contact lens, blinking a bit to adjust the lens he looks towards the sticky note on his mirror. Grinning the photographer exits the bathroom and picks up his keys locking the front once he was outside.

Prompto had decided to move to the Longwythe Motel, he has a perament residency for it brings back many memories for him. He steps out into the parking lot making his way to his motor cycle which is fashioned after the Regalia. A project he had worked on by himself and practically built from scratch, with the occasional tweaking from Cindy of course.

"Going out again today Prompto?" The elderly wife of the Innkeeper asks as she pauses in swiping the ground. "Yeah, I gotta drop by the garage and not mention today is a special day." He says smiling as he climbs onto the bike "Can't let today go by without doing anything special." He adds. 

The Innkeepers wife nods "Oh okay dear, but please be careful. I wish you would invest in a helmet." She says shaking her head only making Prompto laugh nervously "Don't worry I'm working on getting one." He says backing the bike up and revving the engine turning around to leave "See ya granny!" He calls taking off leaving the wife to wave goodbye.

 

Arriving at the garage Prompto parks his motorcycle near Takka's Pit Stop. As he walks towards the garage Prompto pulls out his phone hitting Gladiolus's contact and waits for him to pick up.

'Prompto?'

"Sup big guy!"

The blonde hears the Shield sigh 'Prompto please tell me why you're calling me at' a small pause then Prompto hears Gladiolus swearing "at six in the morning?' 

"Dude, tell me you didn't forget what today was." 

A small pause and the gunmen hears shuffling 'No.'

"Riiiight. Gotcha.'

'I didn't, anyway shouldn't you be calling Ignis to see if he can still make the trek?'

"Dude it's Ignis of course he can still make the trek."

'Prompto....'

Prompto only laughs before telling Gladiolus he'd call him back and hangs when he sees Cindy approaching him with a wave "You're here early." She says smiling as Prompto pockets his phone "What can I say? I just love to please the women." The photographer says smiling earning a chuckle from Cindy "Ain't that right now?" She says as Prompto heads to his work station where he helps with weapon upgrades. He turns on the lamp and sets to work on upgrading a circular saw making him smile.

He couldn't help but think back to all the times he used a weapon like this to help his friends in battle. Prompto reaches into his pocket with the intention of snapping a photo of the weapon for work purposes when he sees an incoming call from Ignis, making the Chocobo theme song play.

Accepting the call he greets his friend "Sup Iggy." 

'Prompto, you do remember what today is correct?'

"Yeah, I do.'

'Excellent, does Gladio?'

"I think so. Oh speaking which...do you think you can still walk that far? That night you know..." 

'I'll be fine. Its not that far.' 

To Prompto, Ignis sounded much older on the phone and he knew the wound he sustained helping to restore the light and taken its toll on him. He doesn't move as fast anymore, and like they had done with Noctis on the road trip, whenever they were together going long distances by foot they needed to stop and give Ignis a break.

"Okay. But you'd tell me if it's too much won't you?"

'I will.'

"Okay. See you tonight."

'Same...'

They exchange goodbyes leaving Cindy to approach him "You boys doing that again this year?" She asks earning a nod from Prompto "Can miss it ya'know." He says causing her to smile "I know one thing the king is a lucky man to have friends like you and the others." 

Prompto simply laughs a bit "I could say the same thing. Because of Noct, I was finally able to feel comfortable in my own skin. I was afraid that because of what I am that I would never be able to truly be happy...but he didn't care that I was a Magitek and he never blamed me for what happen to our home." He says "Its the least we can do for him." 

"I hear that, oh I hope you don't mind but I will be joining you boys tonight." Cindy adds making a big cheesy grin form on Prompto's face "Wow really!? I-er...I mean...that's great. Noct would like that, cause without you we would've walking everywhere like some kind of old RPG." Prompto jokes as he begins to work on the saw.

He couldn't wait to see his old friend again, he had been too busy lately and he regrets it. For he fears that he would somehow forget the lazy king who he had helped bring light to the world.

 

It was nearing noon when Prompto called out that he was heading out for lunch, he exits the garage and picks up his phone calling Ignis's phone. It rings twice before he hears his accented friend speak "Prompto, is something the matter?" He asks.

"Not really, I was just wondering if you would like to join me and Gladiolus for lunch." 

A small pause 'Perhaps it wouldn't hurt....'

"Great! I'll pick you up. Be there shortly." 

"Hmm."

The call ends and Prompto hops on his bike and starts the engine as he makes his way to Cape Caem, Ignis had started living there after the accident. He can walk but not without his cane for he has a terrible limp which will send him to the floor. His movements are slower and he often needs assistance to do little things, which upsets him. Ten years of learning to get around without his cane and it was all over in one night.

But he manages, it wasn't for nothing. 

Prompto arrives at the seaside cottage and parks his bike down by the truck vendor. He couldn't wait to see Iris, Talcott and everyone again. Racing up the hill and then the steps he knocks on the door waiting to be let in. The clicks of the door unlocking and opening greets Prompto along with the sight of Iris "Prompto, there you are. Ignis said you were coming." She says sounding amused as she lets him inside "You speak to Noct yet?" She asks causing the blonde to shake his head "Not yet, saving that for tonight." He admits "Will you be there?" He asks.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

"That's good! You know it will make him happy." Prompto grins turning his attention to upper level when the sound of someone walking reaches his ears. 

"You arrived rather quickly."

It was Ignis, he sets his bum leg and cane onto the step and steps down. Not wanting him to fall Prompto rushes up to his friend and helps him down the stairs "Yeah I know. Didn't want to keep you waiting." Prompto teases as he helps him balance on the floor patting his back gently "Well shall we be off?" Ignis asks turning his head in the direction of Prompto's voice "Yeah let's go." He says thrusting his thumb towards the door "See ya tonight?" Prompto asks Iris who nods. 

With that Prompto leads Ignis outside with his hand on his back guiding him down the incline "Take your time Ignis we're in no rush." He says softly making Ignis chuckle a bit "Reminds me of the time I first lost my sight...you were always there." He says softly making Prompto smirk "C'mon I wasn't going to let you wander around on your own." 

"I thank you for that." Ignis says turning his head in Prompto's direction. "You don't gotta thank me, I would've kicked myself if I didn't help you. You needed us and I know at the moment we were still reeling from Altissia but that didn't mean we were going to toss you to the wind." Prompto explains as they reach level ground. "But do seriously, props to you. You learned how to get around without your cane, you were like some superhero...like Daredevil." Prompto jokes earning a smile out of Ignis.

Reaching the bike Prompto helps Ignis up before he climbs on "Hang on tight Iggy!" Prompto shouts revving the motorcycle Prompto makes his way to the Crow's Nest.

When they arrive at the restaurant Prompto was greeted with the car he last saw before they boarded the boat to Altissia. The Regalia was parked in the parking lot of the restaurant making him park right next to it. 

"Aw man. I haven't seen this old girl in ages...then again I did help rebuild her." He comments twisting around to help Ignis off the motorcycle "You mean the Regalia?" Ignis asks "Yeah, forgot Gladio claimed her seeing how he's dad now." Prompto says smiling "I never could picture Gladio as you know Daddio." Prompto says in an honest tone.

"I would be lying if I argued otherwise." Ignis adds "More over I am amused to know he was over the moon when he learned he was having twin daughters." 

"Yeah I always thought he was the type to want sons." Prompto says helping Ignis up the stairs and into the restaurant. "Uncle Ignis, uncle Prompto!" The delighted cheers of Gladiolus's children reach the men as Prompto drops down to give his 'nieces' a hug. "Sup my Chocobos?" He says affectionately hugging them both before sending them to Ignis who greets them. 

Lead by the twins Prompto and Ignis join Gladiolus at the table. "They sure have grown." Prompto says watching the sisters playing with their dolls at the table next to them "Yeah, they are a handful though." He says sighing.

"They remind me of you, they have your personality." Ignis says smoothly as he listens to the children laughing. 

Gladiolus smirks "That reminds me how's the dating life going for you two? Ignis, last I checked you were dating someone right?" The Shield asks "On the contrary, I had thought about it but I don't want to get my hopes up. Let me be frank, I doubt any women would want a crippled husband. I'm blind and I can't walk how I should...I feel like I'm ninety-two...I wish not to burden the love of my life with this." He says softly.

Prompto and Gladiolus look at him grimacing "Dude, way to bring down the mood...." Prompto says teasingly "Look I'm sure someone out there wouldn't care in the least about this." He adds "Once they get to met you and learn how you're full of puns and rather harsh jokes they will love you." Prompto says looping an arm around Ignis's shoulders.

"Though you have it easier, I been told to grow up far too many times." Prompto jokes as he looks back at the twins "Anyway, the real reason why we're here." He says making Gladiolus and Ignis nod "Today is a very special day." Ignis says softly.

"Right." 

 

The sun had begun to set over the land, and without the fear of and threat of daemons many shops remained open late. The Hammerhead garage was not one of them moment the sun had decided to fall was the same instance the shop closed. The massive tow truck that is usually driven by Cindy slowly pulls up the location marked on the map.

A massive cliff over looking Insomnia. Cindy climbs out of the car and up to the hill she'd have to trek to get up there. "We best get a move on if we don't want to be late." Cid says walking towards the hill where he is soon followed by Cindy.

At the top of the hill Cid and Cindy were met with the sight of a cluster of people gathered in a semi circle around what looked like a headstone.

"Cindy you made it, oh and Cid too!" Iris says waving to them "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen Mr. Scientia?" Talcott asks looking around for the advisor. 

"I'm here, apologies for making you wait." Ignis calls out staggering up the hill. Gladiolus rushes forward and catches Ignis by the arm "Here sit down." He says softly leading him to the camper chair that Gladiolus had brought with him for this purpose.

Seeing that everyone was now in attendance Prompto steps forward "Sup guys! As we all know today is totes a special day. Today is my buddy Noct's birthday." Prompto says smiling "You know without him two things wouldn't have happen." He pauses his throat was starting to become tight "Without Noct we wouldn't be able to see the sun rise and set..." Prompto could feel the tightening worsen and his voice begins to quake "And we wouldn't have made all these friends. Heck if you would've asked eight year old me did I think I would get to meet people like you guys I would've said...." tears gather in Prompto's eyes making his vision blur "no be-because the wa-way I grew up...I had n-no chance of meeting you guys...." Prompto cries his voice breaking as tears fall down his cheeks.

"I mean, I might've seen you on TV but I know for a fact that you guys wouldn't have spoken to me. And...and that is why I'm so happy to have known Noct." Sniffles Prompto. 

Seeing how Prompto broke down Gladiolus steps in "How ya doing your Highness?" Gladiolus asks touching the headstone "You ain't missin' much...they say in about thirty maybe forty years Insomnia will be standing again and full of life." Gladiolus pauses his own throat bothering him now "I got kids now, imagine gruff old me reading stories and playing dress up." Gladiolus turns to his daughters motioning for them to step forward "Come say hi to daddy's friend girls." He says and the twins race up to the grave "This is daddy's friend. A lazy, vegetable hating, wanna be cool guy." Gladiolus teases "Who I would love to spend time with again.' He adds "He complained a lot but...now looking back...." Gladiolus stops talking as he shakes his head. 

"Don't cry daddy." One of the twins say as they both hug their father. Hugging them back Gladiolus steps back and touches Ignis's shoulder sending him up to the stone.

Ignis was shaking, their was so much he wanted to say but didn't know how to go about doing it. He opens his mouth but only his shaky breathing can be heard, squeezing his eyes shut as he shakes his head Ignis feels tears on his cheeks "Why is this so hard?" He mummbles. "I...I have so much to say but it all hurts." He whimpers. Swallowing Ignis lowers his gaze "I miss you...you were...the brother I never knew I needed...I don't blame you for anything...I just...I wanted...." Ignis stops as he lets out a small sob. Not wanting eyes on him Ignis returns to the chair.

One bye one everyone goes up the stone and says what they wish about Noctis, and none of it was cruel. From Aranea admiting that she misses him and enjoyed fighting with and along side him, from Talcott was happy to know that kings can be laidback and cool along with able to keep promises. To Cor who was happy to have watched him grow and serve him for that short time.

Along with everyone in between. 

Afterwards they all celebrated with food, drinks, games, and music. They all continued to share stories about Noctis and their fondest memories of him.

The party lasted all night, and over the course of it the group dwindles down to Ignis, Gladiolus (who had to leave for a moment to take his kids home), Prompto, and Cid.

The four of them stood at the edge of the cliff watching the sun rise.

"Brings back memories...." Gladiolus says sadly.

"Ones we shant forget." Ignis adds.

"That day...we gained light but lost a friend, a brother." Prompto says voice trembling.

"And a king..." Cid adds who couldn't help but stare at the headstone, a sad smile on his lips. He shakes his head "Reggie I hope you are proud of yer boy. He saved this land and many lives. Now son, you and your old man rest peacefully in the afterlife, we'll be joining you someday." Cid says walking away.

"Yeah...just not anytime soon. Happy birthday Noct." Gladiolus says touch the smooth stone as he leaves.

"Indeed." Ignis adds "And may you fest in paradise." Ignis continues as he follows after his friend.

"You were never one to follow tradition. Thought you'd like a normal average joe burial...though the spot is located over the kingdom. I miss you buddy...and happy birthday." 

With that Prompto squats down and sticks a photo at the base of the headstone and walks away following his friends.

At the top of the hill over looking Insomnia stands a onyx headstone. Carved into the face of it was a skull and crossbones with the name Noctis Lucis Caelum.

At the base sat a photo of Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto posing in front of the Regalia which was parked in Hammerhead.


End file.
